


Movie Bet

by gian77



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gian77/pseuds/gian77
Summary: Chaeyoung just wants to win the bet but the other girls always have other ideas.





	Movie Bet

They're just lounging on the dorm's couch, the four of them, just staring mindlessly at the television.

Jihyo's head is leaning heavily on her right palm with her elbow resting atop the couch's arm while Dahyun appears to be on her way to dream land, her head swerving back and fort is what gives her away. Tzuyu's hugging a pillow and is wearing her most bored face on. And then there's Chaeyoung who just keeps on eating her popcorn thoughtlessly.

Their Jeongyeon unnie bailed out on their regular movie night to go eat with her sisters. But she picked the movie for them and bet them her whole box of ramyun that they won't be able to finish the movie.

So here they are doing their best to give attention to the most boring movie they have ever seen. Seriously, the plot is missing and the movie lasts three hours. They're only halfway there and they already felt like losing the bet.

Just when Dahyun is about to fall over, because of all the swaying her head has been doing, Jihyo groaned which brought the other three out of their stupors.

"Come on guys we're just wasting our time here. Can we just watch something else?"

Chaeyoung perked up, "No way unnie! I'm definetly getting that box of ramyun so you guys better stay awake."

Jihyo scoffed, Dahyun rubbed her eyes and Tzuyu pouted.

Ten minutes later Momo made her entrance into the living room and hugged Jihyo's shoulder from behind the couch.

"What'ya doing?" She asked with that habitual cute voice of hers after kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Trying to finish this dreadful movie that Yoo Jeongyeon made us watch." TWICE's main vocalist grumbled.

The main dancer hummed before she brings her lips closer to her lover's left ear.

"I'm going to take a bath." Momo's voice turned husky. "Thought you ought to know." She licked Jihyo's ear before she pulled away.

TWICE's leader blushed and gulped loudly. Her reaction caught the attention of the other couch occupants and they arched their eyebrows at their leader.

"I... Uhm" She stuttered.

Momo appeared in front of them and smirked at her girlfriend.

"I'm going to leave the door unlocked in case you want to join me." She gave a saucy wink along with her offer then she turned to made her way to the dorm's bathroom. Leaving a flustered Jihyo gaping at her swaying hips.

"Sooo," Dahyun drawled, "what was that all about?"

The oldest of the four licked her lips as she take her eyes off the bathroom door and regarded the younger ones.

"Sorry kids, duty calls." She smiled placatingly while pointing the direction where Momo disappeared into.

Just as she pushes herself off the couch Chaeyoung latched onto her wrist

"Absolutely not Jihyo unnie. You know the bro code." The rapper pouted, "You gotta finish this with us."

Jihyo sighed, "Chaeng, my girl and I really need this right now. You know how we barely have time together because of our promotions. Believe me when I say it's really been a while since I last get laid so can you please let me go just this once?"

Seeing how desperate the older girl is Tzuyu put her hand on Chaeyoung's shoulder and smiled. "Let Jihyo unnie go Chaeyoungie. Dahyun and I will finish it with you."

Dahyun nodded to express her agreement.

The artist bowed her head and sighed before she let go of their leader's wrist.

Jihyo patted Chaeyoung's head and grinned. "Thank's a lot guys. Chaeng just tell Jeongyeon that I'm out of the bet and you can have my part."

After that she dashed to the bathroom and winked at them before she closed it.

A few minutes later, the trio found theirselves on the verge of falling asleep despite their great efforts to stay awake through the movie.

"What are you three doing here?"

Sana's sweet voice helped them blinked the drowsiness off their eyes for a moment as they regarded her quite exhausted figure.

"What are YOU doing here?" Tzuyu frowned at her girlfriend. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Sana flopped herself onto Tzuyu's lap. Chaeyoung barely had time to lift her popcorn when the japanese placed her legs on her and Dahyun's lap.

"Tsk," the rapper gave the older a half-hearted glare. Sana just meronged at her before she put her arms around Tzuyu's neck and kissed the taiwanese lovingly on the lips.

Dahyun rolled her eyes at the public display of affection.

Tzuyu suddenly pulled away from the kiss and frowned. "You're hot." She stated.

The other members of the school lunch team looked at her with amusement.

Sana grinned, "Wow, that's the first time you said that to me. I mean I already know that but it's ni--"

"That's not what I mean," Tzuyu cutted the brunette off and put a palm on her forehead. "You're feverish hot. Are you alright?"

The older pouted, "Just exhausted and maybe a bit cold." She nuzzled her girlfriend's neck.

The maknae scowled and continued to feel her lover's forehead. "I think you have a mild fever."

The rappers, who were trying to keep up with the movie, turned back to them when they heard the word "fever".

"What's going on?" Dahyun inquired.

"I think Sana unnie has a fever." Tzuyu answered warily.

Dahyun's eyebrows furrowed as she checked Sana's temperature. "You're right. She should rest."

"But I can't sleep without my Tzuyu." Sana whined.

"You have to rest unnie or else that might get worse." Chaeyoung suggested.

"I need Tzuyu." The older insisted.

The maknae started to alternatively look at her girlfriend and her bestfriend helplessly. "I'm sorry unnie but I already promised Chaeng that we will fini--"

"Ugh forget about it Tzuyu," The other maknae grumbled, "Sana unnie obviously needs you more."

"Are you sure?" Tzuyu's guilt is apparent but so is her concern for her significant other.

"Yeah Dahyun and I can just finish this ourselves. You go on and take care of Sana unnie." Chaeyoung smiled to appease her buddy.

"Thank you Chaeyoungie. I owe you one." TWICE's visual showed her relieved smile.

"Yay," Sana weakly cheered. She's already feeling her exhaustion growing but is determined not to show it.

"Now to bed with you." Tzuyu positioned her arms under the Osaka girl's shoulder and knees and carried her. The japanese in her arms squealed happily and promised Chaeyoung and Dahyun free food for next time.

The duo just grinned and told their unnie to get well soon.

Three minutes later their dorm's front door opened to reveal the group's Black Swan. Dahyun face brighten up along with her wide smile while Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes. She already got the feeling that her movie buddy is going to be snatched away by the former ballerina.

Mina responded to her girlfriend's excitement with a soft smile which turned into a bemused one when she saw the look on Chaeyoung's face.

"Hello beautiful." Dahyun greeted with her sweet smile.

"Hi," Mina gave the oldest member of the school lunch team a short peck on the lips. Which caused a dopey grin to appear on Dubu's face.

Chaeyoung continues to narrow her eyes at Mina.

"What's with that face Chaeyoungie?" The gamer asked.

Dahyun chuckled, "Don't mind her." She gestured to Mina to sit beside her then she took her lover's hand and intertwined it with hers.

Chaeyoung made a face before she turned back to the movie which is still boring by the way.

"Where's Nayeon unnie anyway?" Mina suddenly asked.

The question made the second maknae frown. "No idea," she took a popcorn and eat it. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Ah that explains why you're grumpy." The former ballerina teased.

The younger rapper snorted. "Not really."

Mina shrugged then she hugged Dahyun's left arm closer to her and leaned her head on the shorter's shoulder. "Dahyun-chan let's go to the rooftop."

"I knew it!" Chaeyoung declared loudly.

The couple's eyes widen at their friend's outburst.

"I knew this was going to happen." TWICE's lion cub grumbled.

Mina arched her eyebrow at the artist's weird behavior while Dahyun opened her mouth to calm her co-rapper down.

Chaeyoung, however, is not having it. "No Dahyun you can't leave me here." She glared at the raven head.

Dubu turned to her girlfriend who is crossing her arms and glaring back at Chaeyoung.

"And why is that?" The former ballerina asked with a cold tone.

The rapper duo gulped because Mina can be really scary when she doesn't get what she wants.

Chaeyoung scratched the back of her head. "We have to finish this movie or we will lose our bet with Jeongyeon unnie."

"Babe you have to understand Chaeng." Dahyun gently rubbed her lover's bare arms to soothe her. "Jihyo unnie and Tzuyu left already because of their girlfriends. I can't do that to Chaeyoung as well."

"Why not?" Mina smirked, "I'm pretty sure that if Nayeon unnie was here and she demanded Chaeyoung to go away with her Chaeng will definetly come with her like a puppy."

"I will not!" Chaeyoung defended.

The birds couple just raised their respective eyebrows with unbelief at her.

Chaeyoung throw her hands up, "Whatever."

"So Dahyun-chan can come with me now?" Mina batted her eyelashes.

The artist just ignored her so TWICE's Black Swan grabbed her popcorn.

"Hey!"

"Please Chaeyoungie," Mina resorted to using her charms, "I miss Dahyun-chan and my alone time with her so please." She pleaded with that adorable voice of hers and her irresistable puppy dog eyes.

Dahyun's heart fluttered as she watched their usually graceful Black Swan use her very special aegyo to convince their resident chic girl Chaeyoung just to have her. She felt a tad bit jealous because Mina's practically begging Chaeyoung but she figured that she will just make Mina beg for her later once their alone, the kind of begging that will not require aegyo but something that involves breathy moans and sexy whinings.

Dubu can't help but bit her lip.

Chaeyoung on the other hand is having a hard time holding onto her resolved. She always have had a soft spot for Mina. Their friends even thought that they'll end up together but the two of them knew in their hearts who they really want to be with.

She turned to her Dahyun unnie who just shrugged at her. Then she regarded Mina again and cursed her inability to say no to pretty girls.

"Okay you can go." She grumbled helplessly.

Mina let out a triumphant sound and kissed Chaeyoung on the cheek.

"Thanks Chaeyoungie." The former ballerina grinned and the rapper realized that she's been hearing that quite a lot this day.

Dahyun chuckled, "Yeah thanks Chaeng." She ruffled the younger's hair as she stand up. "You can have all the ramyun for yourself."

"Oh that's what you guys are betting on?" Mina giggled as she also stand up.

"Yup," Dubu smirked, "so wanna go up stairs or what?" The raven head wiggled her eyebrows greasely at her girlfriend.

Chaeyoung fake gagged. "Just go already before I change my mind."

"I'll treat you to ice cream later you big baby." The gymnast blowed her a kiss as she and Dahyun made their way to the front door.

Once the couple was gone the lone occuoant of the couch heaved a sigh and decided to just keep up with the blasted movie.

Three minutes later the sound of a door opening can be heard but Chaeyoung didn't notice it neither the footsteps that are slowly making their way into her.

Her attention wholly on the movie she didn't mind the figure that came out of the room until the said figure straddled her lap.

Startled, she jumped a little and ending up with her dropping her popcorn to the floor. Then she gaped at the girl straddling her.

"Nayeon unnie?!"

**Author's Note:**

> These are my otps


End file.
